Descend
by AngeDREAMS
Summary: His moral compass has been skewed, according to his former classmates. But they don't understand. After all, they have never seen the view from the top. He wasn't sure when his lens has changed, perhaps it was gradual, or all at once. But now, he can no longer stand in the light as a shining hero of the society. He has become one with the dark. (izuku's POV)


A/N:

To clear up any confusion, the main character is izuku and he will appear in about 1-2 chapter's time! Meanwhile hop you enjoy this little prologue and sorry for the action scenes - I know they aint that good :p

~ AngeDreams

* * *

 **P** **rologue 1: The Hero Society**

Strong anxious pulse blasting through the chest, its rhythmic pulsation travelling up the arms, the neck and into the head, singing tunes of extreme fear and anxiety. Feeble attempt of calming the roaring muscle were unsuccessful, the song of fear continues to ring in increasing volume as the horrific scene unfolds.

All eyes were on the red-and-white hero, soon to be one of the top 10 heroes in the world. The desperate hopes filling the eyes were translated into loud booming cheers for their hero.

"Ganbatte Shouto!"

"Hero, you can do it!"

Todoroki cancels out all unnecessary background noise and keeps his eyes straight at the target.

The sludge-green monster with a limp child in his grasp

"What's wrong, hero? Why aren't you stopping me?"

A deep monstrous voice broke his circle of peace.

"If you continue to stand there and do nothing, this child will soon die… Because of your uselessness."

The monster grew both in size and strength, as the child in his grasp shrinks and wilts. The crowd could only look on helplessly as they see the once-energetic child now was all limp and pale.

"You will be the one dying!" Todoroki once again dashed towards the monster, and with a well-practiced throw, he arched his back and unleashed a fiery ball at the monster, with a well-calculated projection to barely avoid the child.

However the fireball went pass it and instead hit the cars behind the monster.

"HAHA IS THIS ALL YOU CAN DO!" The monster erupted into laughter.

Todoroki reposition his stance and stared hard at the monster, noticing that the child is already on his last breath. The monster has already grew two times of his original size, and it seems that that's all he could get out from the child.

"In 3…"

 _No matter how he tried to melt the intangible monster with his biggest flames_

"2…"

 _Or freeze him with his coldest ice_

"1…"

 _There is nothing he could do to stop the monster at all. His quirk… is just not suitable._

The pale child wilts and turned into ashes, drifting along the winds and was soon no more.

A deafening silence claims the battleground.

"Ah.. that was barely enough for an appetizer… Let's see who shall have the honor of being my main meal of the day…"

With a glee, the slimy monster reaches out for his next meal – a well built man in his 30s.

 _So he was just testing his boundaries earlier on… now that he knows that I am not his match and in his powered-up form, he is able to do anything as he pleased!_

 _What can I do against an immaterial villain…._

For the first time, Todoroki was faced with a truly helpless situation. His past confident aura has melted away and in place was a pair of terrified eyes who could only look at the consequences of his inability.

* * *

"LIKE HELL I WILL LET YOU EAT ME!"

The well-built man suddenly stretched out his palm towards the monster and generated a vortex of air.

Before the monster could react or say anything, his being has been completed absorbed away and was no where to be seen.

On reflex, Todoroki jumped up and save the falling man.

"What's wrong with the heroes these days, you can't even save a kid!"

The ungrateful man spit out his words like venom and was about to walk away before Todoroki grabbed onto him.

"If you have that quirk, why didn't you stop that monster earlier?" He tries to suppress the rage and compose himself.

"Me stopping the monster? Hello, who is the pro-hero here? I ended up having to save myself and now you are blaming me for not doing your job?"

A wave of guilt crashed upon the young hero, who have already shouldered on many lives that he could not save.

A tsunami of thoughts, words, emotions starts whirling and swirling in Todoroki's mind. They are so jumbled up that he don't even know where to begin. He opened his mouth, only to close them again, violent feelings threatening to unleash himself, yet he know that in such a circumstances he has to behave professionally.

 _A life is at stake here, doesn't it matter to you?_

 _I could have done better as a hero, it's my fault that the child die_

 _If that was your child up there, would you have said the same thing?_

 _What exactly… is being a hero all about?_

He let go of his trembling hands, leaving the man to mutter and complain to whoever that's listening. His mind was both blank and running at top speed at the same time.

 _Is this really the kind of world we are liv_ _ing in?_


End file.
